Stolen Magic
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: AU. The Wizarding World is in a panic after kids start going missing from their homes. No one can find them and no one knows if their alive. If that's not bad enough, The Boy-Who-Lived has also fallen victim to these mad men who are kidnapping children for their magic. HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. Got it? Nothing! **

* * *

"Stand aside, Mudblood." Voldemort snarled at the red-head. He had already killed the husband. Why couldn't he just get to the boy?

"No! Not Harry!" The woman pleaded. "Please! Not Harry!"

"MOVE!" The man shouted, venom lacing the word. He had orimised Snaoe he would try and not kill the woman but the Mudblood was proving to be stubborn and he simply could not have that.

"Not Harry!"

Mentally cursing Snape, Voldemort simply stunned the woman. He could kill the child with no disturbances and Snaoe would get his wish, though why he wanted the Mudblood to live, Voldemort would never understand.

Turning his wand on the small child in the crib, he gave an evil smile. "Time to die, child." A high, shrill cold laugh erupted from his lips as he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green curse flew from his wand and towards the child. Voldemort's gleeful laugh filled the room.

Then the strangest thing happened.

A translucent white stag jumped in front of the boy and guarded him. Where the ghost-stag came from was unknown as the boy was shielded.

The curse flew back, striking Voldemort and essentially destroying him.

Voldemort screamed as he felt his body being ripped to shreds and felt his soul leave his body and fly off.

The small boy smiled as the translucent stag nudged his face sadly. THe stag started fading away, leaving the boy calling, "Dada! Dada!" with tears streaming down his face.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily Potter slowly woke. Her first reaction was '_Why am I on the floor?'_

Then she remembered. The memories flooded her head as her breathing picked up. _The door being blasted down. James telling her to take Harry and run. Hearing James being killed downstairs. Pleading with Voldemort not to hurt Harry. The wand raised and..._

HARRY!

Lily turned around in a panic and came face to face with a small boy with a tuft of dark hair and bright green eyes. "Mama!" The child shouted happily.

Lily sighed in relief. She was a widow now but she still had her Harry.

Picking up the child, she stepped over rubble to get out of the house. They needed to get somewhere else. Sirius most likely. Peter had betrayed them and Sirius needed to know.

Choking back a sob when she saw her husbands dead body, she rushed out of the house and into the street. Hot tears rushed down her face as she clutched her son to herself.

"Lily!" She heard a shout. Turning around, she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, choking back more sobs. "James is dead." She whimpered.

"What happened?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Peter must have betrayed us. We switched secret keepers at the last minute." She whispered. "He blasted the door down. James told me to take Harry and run. Voldemort killed him. Voldemort stunned me. I don't know what happened after that."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Let's go to Hogwarts. You can firecall everyone when we get there."

Lily nodded, clutched Harry to herself, and apparated to Hogsmead.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily gently rocked back and forth while holding on tightly to Harry as if he woud disappear if she didn't. Her husband was gone. Harry wouldn't grow up with a dad.

"Unca' Pa'foo!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Swerving on the spot, Lily saw Sirius jogging up to her.

Brand new tears rushed down her face as she realised she wold have to tell everyone that James was dead. She had to tell everyone their friend or student was dead, killed by Voldemort.

She set down Harry and hugged Sirius. "Voldemort killed him." She sobbed into his shirt. "He killed James."

She felt Sirius clutch her shirt and freeze. "James is... He's dead?"

Lily let go of him and looked into his eyes before slowly nodding, wiping away tears. "He is."

Sirius slowly walked towards a chair and sat in it, his face emotionless. "What do we do now?" He asked slowly.

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "I have no idea."

"You live your life." A soft voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Dumbledore. "It seem's your son somehow destroyed Voldemort."

Sirius and Lily stared at him with opened mouth. "What!?"

"Your son destoyed Voldemort." He answered calmly. "I do not knoq how so don't ask me."

Still staring at the man before them, Sirius slowly said, "A one year old... defeated _Voldemort?"_

The man nodded and Sirius picked up Harry and stared at him in awe. "You're going to be an amazing wizard, Harry." He whispered.

* * *

**So, I guess I need to explain why I have another story up. Here's the explanation.**

**I got this idea stuck in my head from reading multiple stories. I thought of the idea of Voldemort being just a little bit smarter. He knew that he couldn't afford to lose another follower. He didn't know that Snape had already turned away. He spared Lily. I've never understood why only Lily was said to have died protecting him. James did too. So, instead of it being Lily's sacrifice, It's James'. Harry will still live with Lily though because that's his mother.  
**

**I wasn't going to write this story because I have two other stories to write but I sat down to start writing a chapter to one of my stories (It's already posted. I went back to it) and I found myself typing this. The idea will not leave my head. I had to satisfy my brain and write it. Before I knew it, I was a freaking EIGHT CHAPTERS IN! **

**I had to post it on here. (Don't ask me why, I'm just weird like that.) This chapter is a lot shorter than the rest. The chapters I've written for this story is among the longest chapters I've ever written.**

**And now, I have writers block for my other stories. I will work on writing them but don't be surprised if I write this one more. SMATNDL only ever get's one review per chapter and on Potter Triplets, I have writers block. This story just came so easily to me I got to include everything I love! Later in the story you'll be getting Protective Twins, Draco angst, and super-duper powerful wizard kids. **

**I'll explain how they're all powerful when we get there but they're ALL powerful.**

**I hope this was good. I feel like this story is better than my other ones and while, it's confusing at some parts, I really like it. (I know I'm not the most amazing writer in the world but that's why I write Fanfiction, to get better.) So, if you want to give me tips on writing, feel free to do so.**

**Yeah, this was a long Authors Note. Sorry.**

**~DD**


	2. Ignored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It had been six years since Voldemort killed James and Harry defeated Voldemort. Everything was different.

Lily reconciled with Severus Snape after Voldemort had been defeated and had forgiven him. She started to spend a lot of time with him and they were soon dating.

Severus never liked James and that carried over to Harry. Harry looked so much like James that it was hard to act civil around the boy, even though he wasn't James. He would ignore him unless spoken too and would try his best to look anywhere but on him. If he did, he only saw the arrogant boy who strutted around the castle and Lily didn't need to see him snap at her son. Even if it was Potter's son.

Then, when Harry was four, Severus proposed.

The wedding was great for everyone except Harry and Sirius. Harry didn't really like Severus, whom hated Harry. Harry knew that Severus would never be a father figure in Harry's life. Sirius was more of a father figure than him.

Harry acted like he was happy for his mother and congratulated her because he didn't want to see his mother sad. His mother had always cried when looking at certain pictures on the wall or jewelry in her room. Harry hated it when she cried.

They had opened up a store where they sold potions a few months later. Everything seemed to be going great but lately they had been too busy. It started a few weeks prior and they had been extra careful and busy. It was annoying.

Harry woke up in his room and stared at the ceiling. It was his ninth birthday and he wondered if his mother and Severus would remember. Ever since a few weeks ago, his parents had been super busy with something and sometimes forgot he was in the room. Both of them hadn't mentioned that his birthday was coming up like they usually did so they probably forgot about it.

He walked down the stairs and spotted his mother at the table, going through some papers of some sort. "Good Morning, Mum." He said softly.

"Good morning Harry." She replied, not even looking up from the papers. She was writing furiously. That was the kind of thing that she had been doing lately but she wouldn't tell him what it was. Sighing, he sat at the table with her.

"What are we doing today?" He asked, hoping it was something fun. It was his birthday after all. Maybe she remembered. _'Unlikely'_. Harry thought. On every birthday he could remember, his mother's first words to him on that morning would be, 'Happy Birthday Harry!'

"Sev and I are going to be working on potions and... other stuff." She said vaguely.

Harry didn't know if he should be angry or sad.

"Can I go to Uncle Sirius' then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." She said, eyes fixed on the papers in front of her. Harry wasn't even sure if she comprehended what he had said but right now he wanted to get away from her. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He wasn't used to his mother being too busy for him, especially on his birthday.

He ran upstairs and grabbed a few things before heading to the floo and leaving as quick as he could.

"Harry?" Asked Sirius from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

His hurt expression must have shown on his face because the next thing Sirius said was, "Are you okay? Happy Birthday by the way."

Harry gave a sad smile and launched himself at Sirius and gaave him a hug. "I'm glad somebody remembered." He whispered under his breath but Sirius heard him.

"Of course I remembered." Sirius replied, oblivious to the meaning of that statement.

He spent the rest of the day opening presents and playing games. Remus had even come over for the 'party'.

Sirius had given him a practice snitch and a muggle stuffed lion. Remus gave him candy. Lot's of candy. He also gave him some joke stuff from Zonko's. They both gave him a locket. Confused, Harry had opened it to see a picture of Remus, Sirius, his parents, and himself right before they went into hiding waving at him. He had givent Sirius and Remus a gigantic hug after that.

He flooed home with a happy smile and thought nothing could break his good mood.

When he walked out of the fireplace, he saw his mother and Severus sitting on the couch. His mother had her arms over her chest and a stern look on her face. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "You've been gone for hours. Do you know how scared I was?"

"Uncle Sirius' house." He answered, confused. "I told you I was leaving at breakfast."

"I don't remember this." She cried. "And where did you get all this?" She asked, gesturing to the presents he was carrying.

"Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus have them to me." He didn't know why he wasn't mentioning that it was his birthday. He just felt like he should wait until she realised.

"They're spoiling him." Snarled Severus. "He'll be just as arrogant as his father was in school."

"They are not." Harry said through gritted teeth, wanting to yell that it wasn't spoiling if it was his birthday presents and it wasn't even _that _much. It's not like his mother and Severus had gotten him anything. "And my father wasn't arrogant."

Severus glared at the nine year old. "They are too spoiling you and he was arrogant."

Lily shot Severus a warning look. "Give them to me. I will not allow my son to become spoiled." She said to Harry in a dangerously calm voice.

"What. Why?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. She was going to take his birthday presents. She must be very angry at him. But he told her where he was going! "What kind of mother are you?" His eyes grew wide as he realised what he said. He didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out.

Before Lily could speak, Severus barked "She's a great mother you insolent child."

He would have said sorry but he was losing his temper. "A good mother would not take away my presents." He growled.

"I'm a horrible mother because I won't let them spoil you?" Lily asked with a hurt expression on her face. Harry wanted nothing more than too apoligise and he felt awful but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He was being punished because _they _hadn't been paying attention to him.

Harry glared at his mother. In his head he was chanting everything that made her a horrible mother. She had been ignoring him, she forgot his birthday, she was taking away his _birthday _presents.

"They aren't spoiling me." He glared. "It's just a practice snitch, stuffed lion, candy, Zonko stuff, and a locket." Okay, it sounded like a lot but they had always given him a lot on his birthday. 'To make up for the presents your father can't give you.' That's what they had said. However, they used to laugh that his father would have given him a lot more. He _would _have been spoiled if his father was alive. '_My father wouldn't have forgotten my birthday._ He thought.

"That's way too much."Severus snarled. "Give it to us. Keep one thing but the rest is going back."

Harry's eyes filled with tears but he clutched the locket around his neck. If he could only keep one thing, it was the locket. His father's locket.

Harry didn't have anything from his father. His mother had given it all away after he died because she couldn't stand looking at it.

This was the only thing of his father's that he had and he wasn't giving it up.

Glaring at the adults in front of him, he sat everything down on the couch and bolted up the stairs and into his room.

Harry finally let the tears fall when he was out of sight. He hated them. He hated his mother. He hated Severus. Why couldn't his father be here? He surely wouldn't have forgotten his birthday. Harry would have never had his birthday presents taken away because he was being 'spoiled'.

"I'd rather be spoilt than ignored." Harry muttered to no one.

"Misty." He called after an hour in his room. He was hungry and it was dinner time but he didn't want to go downstairs and face his mother and Severus.

A house-elf appeared in front of him. "What can I do for Young Master?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Misty, I want to be called Harry." He said. "Anyway, can you bring my dinner to my room and tell Severus and my mum that I'm eating up here?"

The house-elf nodded. "Will do." She snapped her fingers and a plate with spaghetti on it was in front of him. "Happy Birthday Young Master." She finished. With another snap of her fingers, a slice of birthday cake was there also.

"Thank you Misty." Harry whispered. Even Misty remembered his birthday but not his own mum.

With a crack, the house-elf vanished.

* * *

"He needs to be punished for talking like that to you." Severus pointed out while they ate. "You can't let him get away with everything. He's becoming spoiled."

Lily stayed silent. "He's spending to much time with Black and Lupin." He said feeling like everything he was saying was going through one ear and out the other.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother?" She asked. _'Yep, it went in one ear and out the other.'_ Severus thought.

"No, you're a wonderful mother. He's spending too much time with Black and Lupin."

Lily smiled. "Thanks Sev."

"No problem. But seriously, he needs to be punished for his behaivor. What should we do? Tell him he can't go to Black's for a month? No owling his friends for a week?" Severus answered.

"You're right." Lily answered. "He can't go to Sirius' house for a month. I'll inform him tomorrow."

* * *

**Chapter 2! Don't be mad mad at Lily and Severus. I need to remind you that at this point, children are going missing. Severus and Lily are both in the Order and the Order is the only people looking for them at this point. They don't want people to worry so only the Order is working on it. This is making Severus and Lily very _very _busy. Everyone can still be all sad over Harry. Harry's being ignored and he's not used to that.  
**

**I think that's all that needs to be explained in this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review.**


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Yesterday's events still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe that his parents had not only forgot his birthday, but they had taken away his presents too.

He didn't want to see his mother and Severus but he knew he had too. He couldn't put it off forever.

Sighing, he slowly got up and got ready. Maybe he could just go to Sirius'?

Yeah, that's what he would do. He would just make sure his mother heard him this time.

He grabbed the locket and tucked it under his shirt. No way was he ever going to leave this room without it. It was too special.

Walking out of the room, he clutched his fists. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper and get into trouble.

He saw his mother sitting on the couch with Severus. They seemed to be in discussion about something so Harry quietly walked past them and into the Kitchen.

"Misty." He whispered. The longer he put off talking to his mother and Severus, the better.

"Young Master called?" The house-elf said as she popped in the kitchen.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "It's Harry but yes. Can I have breakfast?"

Misty nodded happily. "You may Young Master." With a snap of her fingers, pancakes were on a plate. Harry smiled and sat at the table, devouring the pancakes.

What was he going to tell her parents. '_You know, yesterday was my birthday. You forgot.'_ That sounded really mean and he already felt bad for calling his mother a bad mother yesterday.

What about, _'Can I have my BIRTHDAY presents back?'_ It still seemed to mean.

_'Did you forget it was Neville's birthday yesterday too?'_

No. Still too mean.

_'Hey mum! Guess what? In 364 days, I'll be 10!"_

Maybe. Yeah, that's what he'll say.

He thought of it just in time for his mum and Severus to come in.

"Do you have anything to say to your mother?" Severus asked, sitting down.

Knowing that it wasn't 'My birthday was yesterday' he shook his head. He was curious to see what he was supposed to say.

"How about 'I'm sorry for calling you a bad mother?'" Severus suggested, his eyes narrowed.

Harry shook his head and refused to talk. So that's what this is about. He glared at his step-dad and wished to be at Sirius'.

"Can I go to Uncle SIrius' house?" Harry blurted out. He was anxious to get away from them.

His mother and Severus glared at him. "One, we're finishing this conversation. Two, you're not going to that house for a month for punishment." Severus growled.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stared at his step-dad. "What! Why?"

"You need to be punished for talking to your mother that way. A month away should help your spoilt attitude anyway." Severus answered.

Harry sent him a death-glare. "I do not have a spoiled attitude."

"You pitched a fit when we took away you're stuff and called your mother a bad mother. The stuff we took away would spoil you. You don't get all that stuff if you don't have a good reason."

Harry felt tears threatening to fall. "Was my _birthday_ not a good reason to have _birthday _presents. Both of you totally forgot it was my _birthday!"_ He shouted before standing up. His chair clattered to the ground but he ignored it. He was chanting in his head, _'Get away from them. Get away from them.'_

He felt his legs running and tears fell from his eyes. They were punishing him for _that?_

He couldn't believe them.

Suddenly, he was aware of his surroundings. He wasn't too far from his house and he knew how to get back, but he couldn't see the house.

He sighed, furiously wiping at his tears. He did not want anyone to see him like this. He was nine years old! Not five.

The raven-haired boy was just about to turn around and head back when he felt someone grab his hair and pull it. He screamed and turned around to face the man.

He could hear someone shouting his name as struggled from the tall man's grasp. Footsteps ran toward him and he saw spells flying. He couldn't see the man's face.

But before he could escape, there was a pop and he felt like he was being sucked through a tube. Another pop and his eyes grew wide he must have been kidnapped!

At first, nothing was there. Then the man took out his wand, mumbled a few words, and a large brick house appeared.

* * *

Lily and Severus sat at the table in shock. Shock clearly written on their faces. Tears started to run down Lily's face. "I am a horrible mother." She whispered so Severus couldn't hear her. She had forgotten her own son's birthday and punished him for.. what exactly?

No wonder he had presents. It was his birthday.

She had taken away his birthday presents for no reason. She hadn't even given her son a present. Merlin knows she has enough money too.

Both of them stood up. "We need to find him." Severus whispered. Lily could tell he was feeling guilty.

She nodded and they ran out of the door, looking for Harry. "Harry!" Lily shouted. "Harry!"

Severus took out his wand and said, "Point me Harry Potter." An arrow appeared and pointed toward the street.

They followed the arrow until they saw Harry, but someone seemed to have already found him. He was struggling against a man who had one hand pulling his hair and the other on his wand, pointing it around.

Severus immediatly ran toward the man, using his own wand to throw stunners and disarm him but the man blocked them all.

Lily watched in horror as the man apparated out with her Harry.

* * *

**It's short, I know. I really wanted to end it there. Sorry. The rest will be longer, I promise. **


	4. Meeting the Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Where was he? Why was he here? Who is this man? Why was he kidnapped.

Harry continued to struggle against the man. Maybe he could get away and run. He could find someone to contact his mother and Severus. Or Sirius. He didn't know if his mother and Severus even wanted him anymore. Well, they had tried to stop the man. Maybe they did want to keep him.

What was going on? Was this man a death-eater? Was he going to kill him?

He was ripped from his thoughts as the man pulled his hair and dragged him inside the house. He struggled against the man and kicked him. "Let. Me. Go." He demanded.

"Be a good boy and do as we say." The man's gruff voice said. Harry continued to struggle, not wanting to do as he said.

"Stop struggling." The man demanded.

"No."

He was yanked inside roughly. The man finally let go of his hair but grabbed his wrist roughly ad dragged him into a room before pushing him in. He would have a bruise there in the morning.

Harry groaned and turned around, coming face to face with three more kids. All three were littered with bruises and blood. Two identical red-head boys with lots of freckles and a blond-haired boy dressed in what seemed to be nice robes but they were now dirty and messy.

The red-heads seemed to be a few years older than him and were in deep dicussion with each other. The blond boy looked to be around Harry's age but he was currently lying on a mattress, seemingly asleep. There was five mattresses on each wall. The twins sat on beds beside each other but the blonde boy was on the other side of the room. There was no blankets, sheets, or pillows.

"Um, hello." He said, walking to the red-heads. He wanted to know what was going on.

The red-heads looked up at him. Harry saw that they looked absolutely exhausted. They're eyes had blue spots under them and their moves were sluggish but their eyes were bright and full of life. "Hello." They said in unison.

"I'm Fred and..." The first one started.

"I'm George..." George continued.

"What's your name?" They finished in unison.

Harry mentally sighed. He knew what people's reaction usually was when he told them his name. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Their eyes lit up when he said his name. "What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Some man grabbed me from the street. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Their eyes darkened. "Long story..." Fred started.

"Mr. Robinson will tell you later..." Continued George.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense to us..." They ended together.

Harry felt the urge to roll his eyes. That would get annoying. "Who's the blond boy?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Or Blondie as we call him." Fred answered.

Harry felt his eyes narrow. His parents had told them of the Malfoys. Oh well, Sirius was a Black and he turned out good.

"Oh. How long have you been here? Malfoy?" Harry asked.

The twins thought for a moment. "We've been here a few weeks..." George started.

"We were outside..."

"About to prank Percy..."

"When we were grabbed from behind..."

"And taken here." Finished George.

"What about the Malfoy boy?" Harry asked.

"A few day's ago." They said in unison.

Nodding, Harry looked at the sleeping boy. He was pale and sleeping on one of the mattresses. His fists were clenched and his eyes squeezed shut like he was having a nightmare.

"Is there anybody else here?" Harry asked. With twenty mattresses, there would probably be more here but no one else was in the room.

The twins nodded. "Cedric Diggory and Terry Boot. Those are the other boys here right now. They're having sessions..." George said. Harry's stomach jolted. _Sessions?_

"There are girls here too but they're in another room. The room across from us actually. I think the girls were Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne Greengrass." Fred continued.

"We only see them for sessions. They want a lot more kids though. We've been told that Robinson has stationed his people around the wizarding world to spy on wizarding families and when they have a chance, they take them." Finished George.

"Why doesn't anyone know that people are going missing?" Harry asked, frustrated. If so many kids were going missing, Why wasn't his family told about it?

The twins shrugged. "They probably don't want people to worry." Fred said.

George grinned. "You can bet everyone's going to know now. 'Boy-Who-Lived MISSING!'"

Harry groaned. "Can we see your scar?" Asked Fred.

Harry shrugged and lifted his bangs, revealing the lightning bolt scar that he had gotten when he was one.

"Blimey." They breathed in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you been to Hogwarts yet?"

Both of them shook their heads sadly. "We're supposed to go this year but we probably won't anymore."

Harry shrugged. "You have a month. I'm sure we'll get back before then." They couldn't stay here _that _long.

"This house in under the Fidilious charm. They explained that nobody can see the house unless they're let in by somebody called the Secret Keeper." Fred answered.

Harry sighed. "Which mattresses are taken?"

* * *

Lily ran back to the house with Severus right behind her. _They have Harry. They have Harry. _That was all that was going through her head.

She had been told of the children that had gone missing in the last few weeks. She didn't think they would kidnap Harry. She never thought it would happen to her.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were part of the Order so she had known them. It came as a shock when she was told that their twin son's were missing. The Order had come together to look for them but kept it quiet from everyone else. There was no need to worry anyone else with it.

And then Hannah Abbot went missing. The Order also took up the investigation. They weren't sure if the disappearances were connected or not but they looked for them together.

More children started to disappear. Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass. With no explanation, they kept it quiet. If this was brought to the public, everyone would be in a panic.

Draco Malfoy had gone missing a few days ago. Lucious Malfoy had got a private team. He believed us when we said it would cause a panic but he didn't trust the Order.

Now her Harry was gone. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived was missing. There was no way from keeping this from the public.

How had she been so stupid? In all this going on, she had forgotten her son's birthday, snapped at him for having presents, and gotten him so upset he ran off. Now he was gone. Kidnapped because of her own stupidity.

Severus stepped into the floo and shouted, "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts." and Lily followed.

Albus seemed surprised to see them. "Lily, Severus, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Lily broke into sobs. "It's Harry. They took him. They took him. He's gone." She cried.

Albus' face grew stony. "What happened?"

Severus answered because Lily had broken down. "We had an... argument. With everything going on, we forgot it was his birthday yesterday. He had gone over to Black's and we didn't know. He came back with a bunch of presents. Since we had forgotten it was his birthday, we took his gifts away because we thought they were spoiling him. Harry called Lils a horrible mother and we were going to punish him for that today but he ran outside. We chased after him and saw another man already had him. I shot some spells at him but he apparated out."

Albus' face grew worried. "We need to contact the Order immediatly." He demanded. "The Wizarding World will have to be aware of this."

Severus nodded. "I guessed as such."

* * *

**So, I just had to have the Weasley Twins in this. The twins always seemed very powerful so it only made sense that they would be taken. The Burrow wouldn't have much protection because they're poor so it would be easier for them to be taken.**

**I added Draco because he's the Malfoy Heir. No, he is not evil in this story. He is going to be a very traumatized nine year old boy. You'll find out why in a few chapters. **

**Cedric and Terry Boot are in here. Obviously Luna (I love her). I also added Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott. **

**Now, they'll be very powerful in this story and I explain after the next chapter. **

**This story doesn't have many people reading it BUT It's my favorite to write. That's why it's updated more often than the others.**

**By the way, as you can see, I changed my name on Fanfiction. I used to be Daddy Draco. I am now Harry-Potter-Magic. I like my new name better.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Draco had woke up during the time Harry was talking with the twins but he didn't speak to them. He just continued to lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Harry was worried for him. What happened here? What did they do to them?

Fred and George never mentioned the 'sessions'. Their talk was mostly about their home and memories. They would talk about their siblings, parents, pranks, and going to Hogwarts mostly.

"We have a brother around your age. His name is Ronald or Ron. He's terrified of spiders ever since we changed his stuffed animal into a spider for revenge. We were on Garden Gnome duty for a week after that." They were saying right before the door opened.

Harry turned around to see two boys walk in. They were both pale and withdrawn and bruises littered their bodies. Old and new blood stained their clothes and Harry was scared again. What happened to them.

The boys saw Harry and walked toward him instead of the mattresses.

"Cedric Diggory." The taller boy held out a bloodied hand.

Harry took it and answered, "Harry Potter."

Cedric's eyes widened. "They got you? Well, I guess it makes sense. You're super powerful but the Wizarding World needs you. They can't just take you and bring you here. These people will do anything for magic. " Cedric rambled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know why I'm here."

The smalled introduced himself as Terry Boot and Cedric started to explain. "Robinson said another boy would be here and told me to explain. Robinson was arrested a few years ago for something. He didn't tell us. Anyway, for punishment, they stripped him of his magic."

"Wow." Harry said. "He must have done something really bad."

Cedric just nodded before continuing, "He was sent into the Muggle World to live and he can't get back into the Wizarding World. However, he still had some friends who were Wizards. Those are the people who take the kids." He drifted off for a minute before snapping back. "His friends spy on Wizarding families and watch the children. Since children can't control their magic, it makes it easier to get the magic out."

Harry stared at him in confusion but he continued. "He takes us and puts us in these sessions. Robinson wants his magic back. There is a spell put on us so whenever we perform accidental magic, it kinda captures some of our magic, bit by bit. He's storing our magic in another room that's under extreme security. Anyway, he's taking a bunch of kids so he can have the most magic in the Wizarding World and take over." Cedric finished.

Harry stared at him in horror. "That's horrible." He said. "He's stealing our magic?"

Cedric nodded. "During the sessions, they'll do anything to get you to perform accidental magic. No one comes here if they've already started Hogwarts. Anyway, you usually do accidental magic when you're in great distress and need help. That's why we look so horrible."

Harry's stomach clenched. "So, they're going to torture us and then leave us as squibs so they can take over the Wizarding World?"

"Kinda." Terry decided to come in, "They said they'll kill us when all our magic is gone."

Harry's jaw dropped. He didn't want to die! "So I guess we have to try our best _not _to perform accidental magic."

All four of them nodded.

"Is the spell only on you during the sessions?" Harry asked, getting an idea.

They thought for a moment, then the twins said, "Yeah. They put it back on us everytime we go into the room and take it off when we leave."

Harry smiled. "Then we should just train to control our magic. We probably won't be going to Hogwarts anyway."

They stared at him as if he was crazy. "We don't know how and we don't have anyone to tell us how. We don't even have wands." Terry said.

"What other choice do we have. You can do wandless magic."

"That's extremelly advanced." Cedric gasped. "We haven't even started Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "You do wandless magic all the time. Accidental magic doesn't require a wand. We just have to control our accidental magic."

"What other choice do we have." The twins said.

Harry nodded. "Let's try it."

The twins got up and got Draco Malfoy up and told him about it. He seemed relunctant but followed them towards the little group.

Terry started, "I remember reading in a book that it said to cast out of your wand, you need to do something like direct your magic to your hand. It might be the same wandless."

They all nodded. "Try it then." Cedric said. "Direct your magic to your hand and... do something."

Harry chuckled. He reached deep down inside of him and pulled his magic to his hand. He didn't know how he was doing it but it felt natural. He could feel his magic being pulled into his right hand and he closed his eyes and focused on it.

He was snapped back to reality from laughter. He opened his eyes and saw Cedric sporting red hair. "What the..." Cedric mumbled. "Why did that?"

George raised his hand, "I just pushed my magic to my hand and thought about how funny it would be if you had red hair."

Harry snorted, "Try changing it back. We don't need them seeing his hair red."

George closed his eyes for a minute and waved his hand. With a 'pop', Cedric's hair was back to brown.

"You try Fred." George said. Fred copied George and with a 'pop', George's hair was gold.

"Gryffindor!" Fred laughed. "That's where I'm going." He exclaimed proudly.

"Change it back." George laughed and Fred did.

Everyone went back to channeling their magic and Harry pulled his magic to his hand. He opened his eyes and thought for minute before focusing on Terry. Terry yelped as he felt floating in the air. "Who did that?"

Harry laughed. "Me." He answered sheepishly.

"Put me down." Harry did. He focused on his magic and dropped him. Terry landed with a 'thump'.

It went on like that for a while. Draco managed to clean his clothes and he sighed happily when he did. Terry actually _healed _his arm. The twins joked that he should take over for the nurse at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey. Cedric had managed to shoot out red sparks from his hands.

At the end, Harry said, "I told you we could do it."

* * *

Lily and Severus sat at the Order Headquarters, holding hands. Lily's blood-shot eyes were alert and listening to every word Albus said.

"After an argument, Young Harry Potter ran outside and was kidnapped. This may or may not be involved with the other disappearances since he is The Boy-Who-Lived but we have to find him." Albus told everyone.

Lily looked at everyone's faces. Molly started to cry again, no doubt remembering Fred and George. Arthur rubbed her back trying to sooth her. Most everyone else just seemed shocked. Lily looked over at Remus who's fists were clenched and face pale. Sirius seemed to go into shock. His face blank and emotionless as it stared into empty space.

"They got Harry too?" Remus choked out. "They've got to be stopped. The public has to know."

Albus nodded. "Yes, the public has to know now."

Everyone nodded except for Sirius who was still staring into space.

"How many children is that now? Eight? Nine?" Moody asked.

Albus nodded. "Yes, nine. We have no clues to go on. They apparate out with the children and then we don't see them again."

"We'll find them." Sirius said, coming out of the original shock. "We have too.

* * *

**You can do amazing things when it's life or death. They'll die if they don't control their magic so... they do. Well, they technically don't. It's confusing. They're controlling their _accidental _magic so they can only use it on command. They don't have wands and don't know the incantations to the spells.**

**I hope this chapter was good!**


	6. Sessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Harry was shaken awake by the twins. "Wake up, Harry. We have to go eat breakfast." At the mention of food, Harry jumped up. He hadn't had any food since breakfast yesterday and his stomach was growling. They had told him they only got breakfast, nothing else.

He looked around at the other five boys. Draco was the only one (other than Harry) who was clean from the dirt and blood because of the magic he had performed the day before. Everyone else was still dirty but they all looked anxious to eat.

They all walked out the door together. Harry had no idea where to go so he followed them.

They walked into a large room with three different tables. Three seats were at each table and they sat down. The twins and Cedric saw together at a seat and Harry, Terry, and Draco sat at another.

Harry saw the girls come in. They looked the same as the guys, pale and bloody. The girls slowly walked to the last table and sat down, but Harry saw all of them sneak a peak at him.

A tall man walked in and stood in the middle of the three tables. "I see you little brats have seen that we have another one." The man said, pointing at Harry. "Harry Potter. One of the strongest Wizards ever. You'll be good for my magic." He said happily.

Harry glared at him but did not speak. This must be Robinson. "I trust they have filled you in on why you are here."

Harry nodded stiffly, eyes never leaving the man. The man gave a bright smile. "Excellent. Eat now."

Bowls of cereal were magicked in front of them and Harry stared at it in disgust. If they were going to kidnap them, they could at least give them something decent. Or non-soggy cereal.

After they had finished eating, which they are in silence, the man walked to the middle again. The bowls disappeared by magic but Harry knew Robinson wasn't doing it. It was probably one of his 'friends.'

"The first sessions will consist of Lovegood, Malfoy, and Potter." Robinson said. "The second session will be Weasley, Weasley, and Greengrass. And the last session will be Diggory, Bones, and Abbott."

They all nodded and Harry felt his stomach fill up with dread. From what he heard about the sessions, they were awful. He wold have to tell Luna Lovegood to practice controling her magic so she didn't let lose any accidental magic.

He did not want to have the magic 'beaten out of him'. Harry knew he could not perform any magic during these sessions or it wold drain him and they would be one step closer to controlling the Wizarding World.

Terry had told him about one time, they had made them face Boggarts. Another time they had been taken outside where they had somehow gotten a troll and had them fight it. It had been Draco's first day there and he had let lose some accidental magic that killed it. It was one of the reasons Draco was so withdrawn after that. He apparently still suffered nightmares.

They had also been put under the Cruciatus Curse for a long time to see if they would let lose some accidental magic to stop it. They were also known to just curse them for hours on end. Muggle torture had even been used. Anything to get the magic out.

They had made up an idea during training though. Terry had read somewhere that if you suffer from magical draining, sleeping would help a lot. Although, you're supposed to basically stay in bed for days and stay hydrated. While they were here, they decided that if they used accidental magic, they were not to partake in the training but instead, stay in bed and sleep.

Before he knew it, Harry was following Draco, Luna, and Robinson into a small room. He felt a little better. At least they weren't fighting a troll.

There was three other men in the room and Robinson started explaining. "Today, you will be going through 'The Potion Torture.'" The man gave a happy smile. "You will be subjected to many different potions to make you give off accidental magic."

Harry gulped. He knew that if he ever went to Hogwarts, he was going to hate Potions after this.

Robinson left the room smiling and Harry wondered just what he was arrested for. It had to be horrible if he was stripped of his magic and was doing this to get it back. Harry glared at the man's back as he left.

Each man took one of them. Harry was with a short man with dirty blond hair. He grabbed an ugly black potions that bubbled and steamed and forced Harry's mouth open. No matter how much he fought, it was no use. The man was stronger and Harry felt the potion slide down his throat. It burned as it slid down and Harry wondered if his mouth was on fire.

Another potion came. It was a dark green potion that tasted like vomit. And, Harry thought it tasted just right. RIght after he drank it, he started to feel nausious and sick. His stomach was already churning from the previous potion, now he was about to throw up.

The next potion was a blood red. Harry was forced to drink it and he grew woozy. He leaned forward, unable to help it, and went to throw up. But nothing came up. It was worse than actually throwing up. Nothing would come up. It stayed there.

The next potions was a sludgy grey potion that tasted like metal. Harry felt pain engulf him and he suddenly remembered that he couldn't use accidental magic. He forced himself to think about something else. _Sirius, Remus, Mum, Locket._

He could almost smile at the memory of the locket. The cold metal that Harry could feel against his burning hot skin.

Another potion was forced into his mouth and Harry suddenly realised he could no longer think about anything happy. His thoughts were only on horrible things. His worst memories filled his mind. He could hear his mother pleading for someone not to kill him. His mother telling him that she had miscarried. The man kidnapping him.

He forced his thoughts back onto good memories, trying desperatly not to think of those horrible memories. He couldn't let them win and do something with accidental magic. He wouldn't let them win.

It went on like that for an hour until it was finally over. A spell was cast on all off them and, while some of the effects still lingered, the potions left their system. They could think clearly now and were roughly pushed out of the room and marched back to their rooms.

Harry managed to whisper to Luna what to do and she nodded happily. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

* * *

Lily could feel the tears threatening to fall as she read the article in front of her.

_Boy-Who-Lived, Missing Along With Many Others!_

_Yesterday morning, Harry Potter got into an argument with his Mother, Lily Snape nee Evans, and Step-Father, Severus Snape. He is reported to have ran out of the house and into the street, upset. His parents followed him but another man had grabbed him by the hair while Harry Potter struggled to get away._

_Spells were cast at the man to get him to let the boy go but the man apparated out with Harry Potter._

_Eight other children have also been reported missing in the last few weeks. They're all eleven or younger. The missing kids are Cedric Diggory (11), Fred Weasley (11), George Weasley (11), Hannah Abbott (9),Terry Boot (9), Daphne Greengrass (9), Draco Malfoy (9), Harry Potter (9), and Luna Lovegood (8). _

_Everything is being done to find the kids but so far, no clues have been found. They all went missing the same way. Someone grabbed them and apparated out. Harry Potter was the only kidnapping that was seen and you can see a drawing of the man below._

_If you know anything or have seen this man, contact the Auror's straight away. _

_~Rita Skeeter._

Everyone in the Wizarding World was in a panic. People were keeping their kids inside, where they could see them. Every Auror (and even some who aren't Auror's) were looking for the missing kids. Most people were outraged that this had been kept from them for so long. Eight kids had gone missing and no one had told them.

She still couldn't believe that she had forgotten her son's birthday. The same son that she was willing to die for. She had forgotten his birthday. She had been too busy working on the disappearances and running the shop that she had totally forgotten.

And now, the very thing that made her forget had taken her son. And it was all her fault.

She was a horrible mother.

* * *

**So, their first 'session' and the public has been told! The reason they are being tortured there is because Accidental Magic usually happens when you really need it or are feeling a strong emotion. They're hoping that when they're tortured, it will make them have accidental magic. Whenever they do magic during the torture sessions, it drains some of their magic. Their magic can come back but it takes a while and if they drain all of it, it can't come back. **

**I hope that made sense.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Harry - Potter - Magic**


	7. Katie Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Harry, Draco, Cedric, and Terry sat in a circle. Fred and George were off in their session and had been warned ahead of time of what would happen.

The four boys sat in the circle, doing their best to control their magic. Cedric and Terry were doing much better than Harry and Draco, who still felt awful from the potions.

Terry had managed to levitate one of the mattresses. For some reason, that gave Cedric an idea.

"What if we could transfigure some of the extra mattresses into blankets and pillows!" Cedric said gleefully. "I remember my father said you could do that. You just have to point your wand, or your hand in this case, and imagine it being what you want it to be. There's supposed to be words too but... I don't know them. Wordless and Wandless. Terry did a Levitation charm just now. Maybe we could do it."

Terry looked skeptical but said, "I really do miss having blankets. But what if they see?"

"We'll change them back each morning." Cedric excaimed proudly.

"I'll go first." Terry said. Cedric nodded and Terry walked to one of the mattresses. He closed his eyes and started doing as he was told. Harry watched as he waved his hands, but nothing happened.

"Ugh." He shouted, frustrated. "Cedric, you try."

Cedric walked up. Harry watched as he stood there for several minutes, closing his eyes and opening them to check but nothing happened. FInally, he watched with amazement as the mattress turned into a thick blanket.

Cedric gave a gleeful smile. "Now, let's see if I can change it back." It took a little less time but the mattress change back.

"Wow. You know what." Harry breathed. The other three stared at him. "We must be very powerful. We're haven't had a lesson in our lives and we're doing wandless _and _wordless magic. Controlling it."

Draco, who Harry had never heard talk since he was there, said, "You do amazing things when it's what you do for survival."

All three of the boys stared at him. "You haven't spoken since the troll incident last week." Terry exclaimed.

Draco looked down and Harry saw tears running down his face. "I killed it." He whispered.

"You had too." Urged Cedric. "It's not your fault."

"I could have done something else that wouldn't have killed it." Draco whispered again, furiously wiping away tears.

"You couldn't control your magic. It's not our fault." Said Terry.

"But I still killed it. I took it's life." Draco whimpered. "I killed it."

"Draco, if you hadn't killed it, it could have killed you." Cedric whispered back.

"They wouldn't have let it. They need my magic."

"Accidents happen. It still could have killed you." Cedric said.

Draco nodded but he didn't seem convinced.

* * *

The week went on and it was the same every day. They woke up, went to breakfast, ate soggy cereal. Then they went to the sessions. They had learned that each day of the week was assigned a torture. Sunday was magical creatures. Monday was the Cruciatus Curse. Tuesday was the Potions Torture. Wednesday was the other dark curses. Thursday was the Muggle beating. Friday was some kind of mind torture where they made their minds make up different horrible scenario's to happen. Saturday was different every time.

After the sessions, they would practice controlling their magic. They were doing pretty well. Cedric was the best at transfiguration so they all now had blankets and pillows to sleep with. The twins had managed to lighten up their moods after the sessions by various things; changing their hair color, clothes, skin color, etc.

Then they would sit in a circle and share memories from home. Family, friends, or pranks in the twins case.

They would go to sleep early so they would be well rested for the next day.

On Monday, Harry, Cedric, and Hannah walked down the hall, pale and twitching. They could hear someone shouting down the hall and wondered if someone new had come. They were right.

One of the men came, pulling a girl's hair as she shouted, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Katie?" Hannah asked. The girl stopped yelling and stared and Hannah.

"Hannah? You're okay?" She whispered.

Hannah gave slight chuckle. "I wouldn't say okay. These blokes just had us three under the Cruciatus Curse for an hour."

Katie gasped and then turned towards the man holding her and glared at him. "Why did you take us here?" She demanded.

"Lord Robinson needs your magic. This brat can explain." He pointed at Hannah.

Katie glared at him and stomped on his foot, causing the man to reach down and grab his foot in pain. She then turned toward Harry and Cedric. "Hello. I'm Katie Bell. This man seems to think it's okay to take girls from their brooms outside."

Harry laughed. "Harry Potter." He smiled. Katie's eyes widened when she realized who she was talking to. She turned to Cedric who introduced himself.

"So the article was true. They thought all the disappearances were connected. It was front page on The Daily Prophet." She said before the man grabbed her hair again.

"We'll talk to you at breakfast." Cedric said, waved goodbye, and walked into the room.

"Well, good news and bad news." Cedric announced as he sat on his mattress.

"Give us the bad news first so we can be happy when we hear the good news." Fred said.

"Bad news. They got another girl. Katie Bell." Cedric said.

Terry sighed. "Bloody Hell." He swore.

"What the good news?" The twins asked in unison.

"We made front page of the Daily Prophet." Cedric grinned.

* * *

Lily sighed as she collapsed on the couch. It had been a week and Harry was still missing. If that wasn't bad enough, another girl had gone missing from her back yard. Ten year old Katie Bell.

The Wizarding World was in a panic. Children were going missing from their yards. Some, like Daphne Greengrass went missing from their beds.

Ten children were gone so far. Lily knew that most parents were sleeping with their wands by their side and some were sleeping by their kids side. Anything to make sure they wouldn't go missing. Children were kept inside and watched at all times.

The Daily Prophet had said that children who had started Hogwarts were probably safe, seeing as the only ones to go missing were too young to go. The ages of the children were 8-11, so the parents that had children in that age were the most paranoid.

The worst family was the Weasleys. Two of their kids had gone missing and they had two more that were in the age group. Molly had told Lily that Ginny and Ron were now sleeping in Molly and Arthur's room on the floor and were not allowed to leave the house. They also had to stay with a famiy member, other than themselves, at all times.

Lily completely understood her. When Harry got home (Yes when. She wasn't going to think of the possibility that he wasn't) she was never letting him out of her sight again.

No one had seen Katie disappear. She was flying her broom in the back yard, a seemingly safe place, when she just vanished. They found her broom on the ground but she was no where to be found.

Lily read the article again.

_Katie Bell Goes Missing From Her Back Yard!_

_This morning, Ten year old Katie Bell was seen flying on her broom in the back yard. Her mother said she kept an eye on her mostly but she went in the kitchen for five minutes and when she came back, Katie wasn't in the sky anymore. The parents of the girl found her broomstick broken on the ground but Katie was no where to be found._

_The broom had a burn mark on it, like she had been shot from the sky. _

_Katie Bell is the tenth victim to these mysterious kidnappers. Every child that has been taken is in the age group 8-11 and they haven't been to Hogwarts. _

_Katie's mother urges all parents to keep an eye on your kids at all time. Five minutes could mean everything._

_What is going on? Who is taking these poor kids? This reporter wants the truth. And the truth she shall get._

_~Rita Skeeter_

Lily wondered if Harry was talking to this Katie Bell right now. Were they safe? Were they hurting? Hungry? Cold?

If she ever found the person who took her baby, the man would wish he was dead.

* * *

**So, Draco is traumatized because he killed a troll. Remember that this is a nine year old that has been kidnapped from his home and tortured. Poor Draco. I just want to hug him!**

**Katie Bell has now been taken! GASP! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Another One!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Harry was curled up in a ball, praying for the torture to stop. It was Friday, meaning the weird Mind thing. He squeezed his fists and felt his palms bleeding.

His mind showed horrible things. He watched as his family and friends died gruesome deaths, their blood spilling onto the ground. He watched as his tormentors at this place where replaced with his family members, where they took pleasure in hearing him scream. He watched as Robinson's plan worked and he took over the Wizarding World.

_'It's not real. It's not real.'_ Harry chanted over and over in his mind as he rocked back and forth. _'It's not real. It's not real.'_

The hour finally ended and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Katie, Terry, Daphne, or himself had not done any accidental magic this time.

He looked around at them. Daphne was pale and shaking, her hair and robes were dirty and bloody. A nasty bruise covered her cheek. She was skin and bones from having nothing to eat but a bowl of soggy cereal and a water bottle every day.

Terry was pretty much the same as Daphne except his hair and clothes were clean, curtisy of Draco Malfoy who had become very good at controlling his magic to clean people up.

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of Katie. While she looked awful, she looked better than the rest of them.

They all quietly stood up and stumbled to the door. "That was horrible." Katie whispered, hugging herself. "I thought it would never end."

They were about to go into their seperate rooms when two of the men stepped in front of the girl's door. "Change of plans." The announced. "To make everything easier, Robinson has decided to combine all you brats into one room. If you brats," He eyes the girls, "Have anything, for some reason, in this room, get it and move into the that room." He pointed towards the boy's room. Confused, Katie and Daphne walked in, grabbed some things that were on the mattresses and got out.

Harry saw that Katie had some kind of watch and Daphne had some jewelry.

All four of them walked into the room, confused. Luna and Hannah were already in there, sitting on mattresses on the other side of the room.

"Why are we in here now?" Katie asked everyone in the room.

They shrugged. "Something about making it easier. I guess this way they only have to go to one room instead of two in the mornings." Cedric said.

They all sat in a circle. "Let's practice." The twins said in unison.

Sitting in a circle, they all closed their eyes and worked on controlling their magic. After a few minutes, Harry heard Daphne let out a gleeful laugh. He opened his eyes and saw that her clothes and hair was clean. "Thanks Draco." She giggled.

"You're welcome." He mumbled and repeated the action on the other three girls.

The twins continued with their thing. Everyone laughed as people started to change colors. The girls had been practicing as well. Daphne kept changing everyone's hair style and Luna changed her clothes into some of the weirdest clothes Harry had ever seen. Luna also liked to talk about creatures that Harry never even knew existed.

After an hour of practicing, the men came for the next session. Cedric, Draco, and Hannah left, pale and shaking because they knew what was going to happen next.

They took a break and started to talk about home. Harry could tell that everyone was homesick.

Katie decided to ask everyone how they were kidnapped. "I was flying on my broom in the back yard. I think my mum went inside for a minute. Anyway, this guy shot a curse at my broom and it knocked me off. He just grabbed my arm and apparated me here." Katie said.

Daphne went next. "I was asleep in my room. I have no idea how he got in but he woke me up by putting a hand over my mouth and apparated me here. You know, magic has it's disadvantages. If he couldn't apparate, I would probably still be at home."

Everyone nodded at that. "I was checking for Wrackspurts in my room and a man grabbed my and apparated out." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"What are Wrackspurts?" Harry asked the strange girl.

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy." She answered as if it were obvious.

The twins decided to share a very detailed event of what happened to them.

"We were outside..."

"With a box of fireworks..."

"That we were going to set..."

"In Percy's room."

"It was revenge for..."

"Telling Mum that we..."

"Were the ones who put spiders..."

"In Ron's bed."

"We were just about to head back in..."

"When some man grabbed us from behind."

"We dropped the fireworks..."

"And they exploded..."

"Alerting our parents."

"They were running outside to see what happened..."

"When the man apparated out." They finished together.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "That's getting really annoying." She said and the twins stuck their tounge's out at her.

"What about you Terry?" Luna asked in a dazed voice.

He shrugged, "I was reading a book and he got me from behind." He said simply. "Harry?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him, wanting to know what happened to let the Boy-Who-Lived be kidnapped. "I got into an argument with my parents and ran outside. The man got me in the street."

"What was the argument about?" Luna asked.

"My parents forgot my birthday was the day before and I had gone to my Uncle Sirius' house. They gave me a bunch of presents and when I got back, they thought that he was spoiling me. They took the presents and I called my Mum a horrible mother. For punishment, they told me I wasn't alowed to go to my Uncle Sirius house for a month. I got mad and ran outside where the man grabbed me and apparated out."

"Harry's got a temper." The twins said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up." He laughed.

* * *

The Order sat in a meeting listening to everyone talk about what to do. Molly and Arthur had stopped coming because they wanted to stay with Ron and Ginny 24/7.

"They've just disappeared off the planet." Shouted Moody.

Sirius sat in his seat, deep in thought. They needed to find the kids but there was no way to find them. They had just disappeared. They needed to find them!

Harry had been gone for three weeks now and no one had heard from him since. They were basically just playing the waiting game now. Who would go missing next?

What if he was hurt... or... No, Harryw as alive and looking for a way home. He had to be.

His godson was strong. He had defeated Voldemort as a baby! He would make it through this and then SIrius would never let him out of his sight again.

An alarm started blaring red, a siren made everyone put their hands over their ears. "What is that?" Shouted Remus.

Dumbledore's face held a grave look, "Someone else has gone missing." He said in a soft tone but everyone knew he was upset.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Wait until next chapter to see who's gone missing!**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

My computer crashed. I won't be able to write until I can get it fixed and that won't be until Tuesday at the least! I'm on my Aunt's computer right now typing this up but all my notes are gone!

I nearly had a mental breakdown when it happened. I have to re-write everything! (I was ahead on my stories.)

So, this sucks.

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I had to let you guys know.


	10. Break In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Their discussion was cut short as the door opened and a one of the men pushed the unconcious figure of a red-head. The boy slumped to the ground and Harry saw Fred and George jump up and run to him. He had never seen the twins so panicked in the time they were here and that was saying something.

Harry felt dread settle in his stomach as he realised there was yet another child stuck in this torture trap. He didn't wish this on anyone. Well, except maybe Voldemort.

"What did you do?" George demanded in anger as he cradled the ginger's head in his lap.

"Robinson was getting restless and parents haven't been letting their kids out of their sight so we took another approach." He said, "We broke into the house..." He paused as if getting an idea. "We killed the parents and the little girl and took him." He smirked.

Fred and George paled as everyone in the room gasped. Harry saw tears forming in the twin's eyes as they heard the news of their parents "deaths". He couldn't believe that they actually killed the parents. Although, he couldn't deny it, he had a feeling they were lying. He couldn't prove it though. He wondered if the men were just doing this to get the twin's more upset.

"You bloody gits." Shouted Fred with tears running down his face. Fred and George jumped up as one and charged toward the men. Cedric, Terry, Katie, and Harry held them back, not wanting them to get hurt anymore.

The men smirked at the children's distress and walked out, slamming the door. George got up and kicked a mattress hard. The mattress somehow flew across the room, to the surprise to everyone else. Cedric paled and muttered something about accidental magic. Harry hoped they could control themselves during the sessions now.

The twin's carefully picked up their brother as layed him on the nearest mattress as Katie and Cedric retrieved their kicked mattress and put it back in place.

The twins hovered around their brother, worried. Harry walked over to them to try to help.

"Don't trust them." He said plainly. Fred and George jumped and turned around, confused.

"What?" They asked at the same time. Harry sighed.

"Don't trust them. Your family could still be alive. Didn't you see the man pause? They could be lying so you'll do accidental magic easier."

Understanding filled the twin's faces and they nodded seriously.

Just then, Ron's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the twins in surprise.

"Fred! George!" He exclaimed and flung his arms around them.

"You OK Ronnie?" Fred asked the boy, trying to sound positive.

Ron nodded. "Where have you been?" He asked. Harry wondered if Ron knew he had been kidnapped also. He didn't know if Ron knew he had been taken.

"Here." George said.

Ron looked at him confused and then his face showed understanding and then terror. "They got me too?" He almost shouted.

They nodded gravely. "Yeah. It's not too bad." George trailed off, scanning his twin before turning back to Ron. "Okay, it's bad. Now, I know you like to eat but you won't be able to have much here."

Fred nodded and continued, "Whatever they do, don't do accidental magic. They're trying to drain our magic and when they drain it all, it'll kill you." He whispered the last sentence, his face growing even more worried for his brother.

Ron's face turned to pure terror. "You guys look terrible." He whispered, taking in their pale, skinny, bruised faces.

"Well, thanks Ickle Ronniekins." Fred said happily, even though he wasn't really happy. His parents might be dead and his brother had to go through torture also.

"Why don't you meet our friends." George announced. They took turns pointing out everyone.

"That's Katie Bell." Fred cried happily as he pointed out the skinny brown haired girl.

"Cedric Diggory." George continued as he stuck his finger in Cedric's direction.

"Draco Malfoy." Fred said. Ron's face turned disgusted for half a second before he realized that the boy didn't act like a Malfoy at all. In fact, he was slumped over and looked like a reck.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna waved at Ron happily.

"Terry Boot."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Hannah Abbott."

"And Harry Potter." They finished Harry's name together. Harry watched in annoyance as Ron's eyes grew wide. Luckily, Ron didn't say anything about it and continued to question the twins about everything that had happened.

Harry could see the fear in Ron's eyes. After the twins had explained everything they went back to practicing controlling their magic and teaching Ron how to do it. Harry really wished this wasn't happening. None of them deserved this. They should be at home, not stuck here where they're tortured every day so some insane maniac could steal their magic.

* * *

Molly Weasley ran into the meeting with Ginny at her side, tears streaming down her face. She was pale and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. Arthur came running in after her, breathing fast. "Ron's gone!" Molly nearly shouted as she collapsed into a chair, clutching her daughter to herself.

Albus immediatly stood up, confused and panicked. The Weasley's weren't letting their kids out of their sight. What happened that allowed the youngest Weasley boy to be taken.

Everyone else in the room paled. Another kid was taken.

Sirius growled, "We have to find them. Now!" He snarled.

Moody turned towards him, "And how do you excpect we do that? No one can find them. It's impossible."

Molly let out a sob at this but Sirius smirked as an idea popped into his head. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed happily, ready to find his godson.

"Well tell it to us!" Said Severus, glaring at the animagus whom he still hated.

Sirius gave his first real smile in weeks, "Well... we'll need someone to use as bait."

He was interrupted by Moody, "Are you suggesting we use another kid as bait?" He asked incrudiously.

Sirius quickly backtracked, "No no no no no. Polyjuice Potion." He stated simply, "I could use Polyjuice Potion to look like a kid and you'll put a tracking charm on me so wherever they take me, you can find me!" He stated happily, although on the inside he was rather nervous about it all.

Albus thought for a moment before nodding, "We could do that." He stated, "You'll have to be careful."

Sirius nodded seriously. "Anything for my godson." He exclaimed, "And all the innocent children, yes, even Malfoy, who's been taken."

* * *

**YAY! The plan is going into action! Anyways, I do have an excuse for why I was away for so long. If you read the Authors note, you would know that my computer crashed. Well, that happened and I got it back. However, before I could finish typing this chapter, my Aunt died. I live with my Aunt so it really hit us hard. It been two weeks since it happened and I finally got back to my computer to type this up!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	11. Tracked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all! I promise!**

* * *

Harry shivered on his mattress as he stared at the other captives in the room. The twins sat by their brother with tears in the eyes. He knew how scared they were that their family was hurt. He would be too.

Draco sat alone on his mattress as he stared at the wall. He didn't sleep much, Harry realized. When he did, he had horrible nightmares. Everyone would always surround his mattress when he did and try and wake him up and make sure he was okay.

Terry Boot and Cedric Diggory were together most of the time. They had become great friends and were always together talking. Cedric, being the oldest, had pretty much taken charge a lot also.

Luna Lovegood was very... dreamy. It was like she was always in a dream. The situation didn't affect her much. Er, he didn't think it did. He never knew the girl before so she could be acting different because of this. He liked her though. She was nice.

Katie Bell was very sporty and put on a brave face through the situation but Harry could tell she was scared. The same was with Daphne Greengrass. Although, she wasn't sporty at all.

Hannah Abbott didn't try and act brave. She was very timid and, was now, very jumpy.

All of them had changed from the kids in the stories they talked about. Even from when Harry had met them a month ago. They were more jumpy and upset a lot. The twins didn't crack as many jokes, Draco didn't talk much, Katie was too weak most of the time to fight back like she had done at first.

Harry just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mother again and Severus, Sirius, and Remus. He really missed them and hated it here. Everything always hurt and they were always worrying if they were going to die.

He knew he was losing hope. Just like everyone else. It had been a month for Harry and even longer for most and there was no sign of them getting out. They were getting worse each day and could barely do work on controlling their magic some days because they were so weak. They had to help each other down the hall and encourage others to eat.

It was awful and Harry hated it. He wanted to go home!

And then they brought a new kid in. Neville Longbottom. Harry was friends with the boy and spotted something off instantly when he was brought in. Neville was just acting odd. He stood more confidently and Harry could tell that his heart wasn't really in it when he was fighting back. It was as if he wanted to be taken.

But that was just stupid. Why would he want to come here?

They shoved Neville in and slammed the door close. Once closed, Neville ran to the door and put his ear to the door for a moment before turning to the rest of the kids with a smile on his face that instantly fell when he really took in their condition.

"Merlin." He breathed, "What happened to you guys?" Harry knew something was off. Neville didn't act like that. He stood up and stared him down. Neville gasped when he saw Harry and breathed, "Harry."

Harry looked at him, "You're not acting like yourself, Neville." He said softly. His voice was raw from screaming.

"I'm not Neville!" He said with a small smile, "It's a setup. Polyjuice Potion. I'm Sirius."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he whispered, "Sirius?" The man in question nodded.

"I have a tracking charm on me so I should have backup soon." Sirius walked over to Harry, "Merlin, what have they done to you?"

Harry grinned weakly and sat down on his mattress. Everyone else was staring at them. Cedric finally spoke up.

"They want out magic." He said in a dull voice, "They're trying to make us perform accidental magic so they can drain us and use our magic for ourselves. It's this maniac who's magic was stripped and he want's it back to take over the Wizarding World."

Sirius was listening with wide eyes.

"They torture us." Daphne scowled, "Try and scare the magic out. It works sometimes but it's nearly killed us."

Sirius' eyes were growing wider by the second and Harry could see the horror in Neville's eyes. He slumped down one of the mattresses and breathed deeply. "It's a good thing that you'll be going home soon and these people will go to Azkaban." He hissed.

The kids looked at each other in surprise and excitement. They were finally going home! They didn't have to go through the sessions anymore! They would go home with their family and everything would be okay again.

Harry walked over to hos godfather in his best friends body and hugged him tightly. A few seconds later, Sirius' arms were tightly hugging him too and he tried not to show that it hurt because of all the injuries he sustained. "I missed you, Sirius." He whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too, Pup."

* * *

The Order took deep breaths as they watched Sirius disguised as Neville's tracker leave the Longbottom's yard. It took a minute for the tracker to come back as if it was fighting against some really strong wards but eventually, the tracker won and the got a location.

Cheers went up around the group, especially from the Weasley's, Lily, Severus, and Remus.

"Okay, get ready to apparate there." Dumbledore ordered. "Get ready to fight."

The Order nodded seriously and studied the location for a moment before apparating away to the location where the kids were.

Dozens of 'pops' sounded as The Order appeared in front of a large house. They didn't have much time to talk, though, before they were under attack. The people who lived there had some good reflexes and were already attacking the unknown intruders.

They could hear Orders from inside the house as men ran out shouting curses. The Order shot back less deadlier curses at the men. "Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!" "Crucio!" "Avada Kedavra!" Curses flew through the air.

An order from inside the house confused The Order though, "Release the Beasts."

The next thing they knew, dozens of magical creatures were on them. Panicking, The Order cast every curse they could think of at the creatures so they could survive.

"Bring the kids out."

Confusion erupted through the group but they continued to shout spells at the animals and men who were attacking them. A few minutes later, the missing kids were being dragged out by other men with wide eyes. The Order panicked, knowing the kids couldn't defend themselves from the curses and creatures. All of them except Sirius who was in the group.

Lily almost collapsed when she saw her son in his condition but continued to throw curses at the men and creatures. She knew she had to get to her son though. Harry couldn't be in this. It was too dangerous.

One of the men trained his wand on Hannah Abbott who screamed in pain as the Cruciatus his her. The kids winced at the sound but were used to hearing it even if they hated it. The adults, however, had anger filling them that a man would use that curse on a child. Five stunners flew from wands and hit the man who fell to the ground. Hannah stopped screaming and weakly stood up, much to the adults surprise.

Harry hit the ground as a green curse flew over his head and took a deep breath before standing back up and searching for his friends A few of the kids saw the curse fly over Harry's head and were angered because they knew which curse it was. They had talked about it before and knew that was the Killing Curse.

Cedric tackled the unsuspecting man to the ground and took the man's wand before pointing it at the man. He pushed his magic through his body and into his wand. No words came out of his mouth but a burst of magic sent the man flying back unconscious.

The adults shouted in surprise as they continued to throw curses at everybody and the kids cheered before scattering as a Troll nearly stepped on them.

The Twins were guarding there brother who didn't have as much control on his magic as they pulled him away from the attacks and to, to their pleasure, their parents. All they knew was that they had to get him out of their. After pushing Ron to their father, they tried to find the rest of their friends to help.

A man was torturing Terry and the twins tackled him from behind as they copied what Cedric had done. George ended up with the wand at the man flew into the air also.

And then they saw a man fix their wands on Luna. "Avada Ked-" The words were cut off as accidental magic formed from every single kid there and the ground started to shake. Tree's fell and the house collapsed as everyone screamed. A tree fell onto the man who was about to kill one of their friends killing him instantly. Actually, every person and creature who was trying to hurt them had somehow died. The shakes stopped as everyone froze in confusion and panic. Harry got up first and ran to Luna, helping the girl up and hugging her.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry about how short it was. I decided this would be good to leave it at. I hope you liked it okay and didn't hate it. I have had this scene in my head for a long time and it was shorter than I thought it would be. Again, I'm really sorry. **


	12. Authors Note 2 Hiatus Alert

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Really sorry guys. I promise that I will come back to this story. However, not many people read it and I've lost my muse for it. I will come back though. I guess this is on a Hiatus for now. I promise I will try not to abandon this story! If I'm gone for a super duper long time, feel free to PM me.

I'm really sorry. It's almost done anyway. If you want to just imagine what happened at the end, feel free to. I still want to come back to this and write about what happened afterwards but not right now.

On the other hand, you can read my other stories! I've put myself on a schedule with those two so I won't forget them. Changing Lives is updated every Friday and Finally Living is updated every Tuesday. Two very different stories but I love them equally. If you like Time Travel stories where Harry goes back to stop his friends from dying, Changing Lives is like that. If you like reading about things that happened after the war, Finally Living is for you! Although, Finally Living is AU kinda. Fred lives and the Epilogue doesn't exist so neither does James, Albus, and Lily.

Again, really sorry and I promise that I will come back to this story. (I feel so horrible doing this but I honestly can't write it right now.)


	13. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he sat on his bed in St Mungo's. He was actually out of that torture chamber. He was safe! Those men couldn't hurt him or anyone else anymore. His mother was there. Severus was there as well. He forgave them for that day. He really shouldn't have run off anyway. It was his fault.

He now knew why they had forgotten his birthday. He would have too if he was as old as them and working on the cases of missing children. They were all safe now, though. They didn't have to worry about that anymore.

A small smile graced his lips. A Healer was currently healing his bruises and injuries that he had obtained. They were all safe now. Those men couldn't hurt him.

The smile fell as he realized something. He had killed someone.

He had helped kill someone.

The man deserved it but he, Harry, along with the other children held captive there, had taken a life.

He knew how Draco felt now. It felt horrible. He had actually killed someone. He had done it.

Harry could feel himself start to shake as realization overcame him. The horror of that fact ran through his veins. He had taken a life!

"Harry. Honey, calm down." He heard his mother say. He felt her soft fingers stroking his hair a she tried to calm him down. Her soothing voice slowly made the shaking stop and he allowed tears to fall down his pale, malnourished, cheeks, "Harry, what's wrong?"

The black haired boy opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead, sobs racked his small body. He had killed someone! He was a murderer!

"Shh. Calm down, Harry. It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe." Lily tried to sooth th distraught boy.

"I killed someone." He finally managed to choke out, "I killed him."

The red haired woman sighed, "Harry. He was going to kill your friend. Besides, it was your accidental magic and he deserved it."

"I still killed him." Harry whispered, his sobs calming slightly.

Lily held him in a comforting embrace, "He deserved it."

Harry's violent sobs eased back slowly but surely. In twenty minutes, he had fallen into a restful sleep against his mother.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he peered into the St. Mungo's room where his godson was at. He could see the boy sleeping soundly against Lily, tear tracks on his pale cheeks. He looked so peaceful though.

Lily smiled slightly when she saw him and motioned him to come in. He followed the woman's instructions and silently closed the door so he wouldn't wake the small boy.

While Harry was sleeping, he didn't look as much like James. He looked more like Lily while sleeping and James while he was awake. Sirius could still see his best friend in his godson though. His hair was his most obvious distinguishable feature that was from James. That's where everyone usually got the idea that he looked exactly like James from.

Lily was there. Her nose. Her eyes. Her smile. No one usually saw that though. Sirius could.

He gently moved the boy's locks of hair and peered at the lightning bolt scar. That was something that only Harry had. Something that marked him. A reminder that Harry had some tough times ahead.

A small tear fell down Sirius' cheek. His godson had already been through so much and had so much more that he had to go through. He would have to face Voldemort again one day and Sirius only hoped that that didn't include anything worse than what had already happened to Harry.

However, for now, Harry was home. Harry was safe.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned widely as he jumped off the stool, took the hat off, and practically ran to his table. He had gotten into the house of his parents! He did it!

"WE GOT HARRY! WE GOT HARRY!" The twins cheered from their seats. Harry smiled at them. After the kidnapping, he had stayed in touch with all his friends and they were almost like a big family now.

His bright green eyes scanned Great Hall and quickly spotted some of his friends sitting at other tables. Cedric sent him a thumbs up from the Hufflepuff table where he sat next to Hannah Abbott. Terry grinned widely at him from the Ravenclaw table. Draco and Daphne smiled at him as well although they looked slightly disappointed that he wasn't in Slytherin.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Harry!" Katie grinned, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Katie!" He said, a grin brightening his face.

It took five minutes to calm the Great Hall down as they cheered for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You're Harry Potter?" Asked a wide eyed, bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyed, "Did you know you're in-"

"Yes. A lot of books." He answered tiredly. He really hated when people brought that up, "However, I just want to be a normal first year. So.. Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hermione." She smiled happily, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." He answered.

"Weasley, Ronald." McGonagall called up. Many people in the Great Hall leaned forward at his name. He was, after all, one of the missing children.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted a few seconds after touching his head. Ron quickly ran over and sat in the seat next to Harry and in front of Neville.

The twins cheered for their brother, making him beam.

"Congratulations, Ron." Harry told his friend.

"You too." Ron grinned happily.

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up to talk. Harry barely listened to him, though. Instead, he looked at the people at the table. His gaze fell on Severus Snape.

His step-father sent him a rare smile which Harry returned.

He couldn't wait to tell Rosie.

* * *

**AN: DONE!**

**Yep. I ended it. If you want to know what was supposed to happen between the hospital and Hogwarts, picture nightmares, over protectiveness, and a few panic attacks. **

**Oh! And if you didn't realize it, Rosie is supposed to be Harry's half sister. She's one when he goes to Hogwarts.**

**Okay... Yeah it's short but I didn't know what else to write so... Yep.**

**Go read my other stories! **

**BYE,**

**HPM**


End file.
